The invention generally relates to dispensers and, more particularly, relates to dispensers for use in conjunction with wound films such as plastic wrap, aluminum foil, wax paper, and the like.
Cartons for the storage and dispersal of rolls of wound flexible film are well-known. Such cartons are typically manufactured from paperboard material and are folded into a configuration conventionally referred to as a trunk-lid box wherein a base or box of the carton forms an enclosure for the roll with an open top, and the lid is folded relative to the trunk at a natural hinge to thereby allow the lid to close the trunk.
A number of criteria need to be considered when manufacturing such a carton. One concern is the ease with which the material can be drawn from the roll. This criteria is a function of a number of variables including the type of material wound onto the roll, the manner in which the roll is positioned or placed within the carton, and the angle at which the material must be pulled from the carton. For example, if the material is of a highly adhesive nature, it may tend to adhere to itself thereby requiring a relatively high level of force to pull the material from the roll. Depending upon the degree of tack of the film, and the angle at which the material is pulled from the carton, the roll itself may tend to be pulled completely out of the carton, creating a source of frustration for the user. Morever, once the roll is pulled from the carton, the risk of contamination of the film is increased.
Mechanisms have therefore been devised which perform a retention feature within the carton. In other words, the roll itself may be physically held within the carton such that upon a user pulling on the film, the roll is held against the force created by the user, while still enabling the roll to rotate and thereby dispense film. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,656, assigned to the present assignee, discloses a roll restraining dispensing carton wherein the opposite ends of the carton include collars for retaining the roll within the carton. The collars include apertures which circumnavigate the ends of the roll to thereby physically hold the roll within the carton, and also provide a bearing surface around which the roll may rotate.
While such cartons have proven to be successful, it would be advantageous to continue to improve roll retention and dispensing capabilities. Moreover, since such cartons are typically manufactured and loaded with rolls of wound film in an automated process. It would be advantageous to improve the ease with which the carton is manufactured as well.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a dispenser for rolls of wound film is provided, wherein the roll includes a core having first and second hollow ends with film being wound around the core. A dispenser includes a trunk defining an interior channel, a lid hinged to the trunk, and first and second retainers connected to the trunk and extending into the interior channel. The first and second retainers are adapted to penetrate the first and second hollow ends of the core.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of assembling a wound film dispenser is provided comprising the steps of folding a pre-formed blank into a tube having first and second open ends, inserting a roll of wound film into the tube through one of the first and second open ends, folding retainer plies into the first and second open ends, folding a major flap against each of the retainer plies, and pushing a locking flap inward through one of the retainer plies. The retainer plies each include first and second retainer flaps hinged thereto. Each major flap includes a locking flap hinged thereto. Each locking flap is frictionally engaged with the retainer flaps of one of the retainer plies. The locking flaps and retainer flaps penetrate the first and second hollow ends of the roll.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a wound film dispenser is provided which comprises a trunk, a lid, a roll of wound film, a first retainer, and a second retainer. The trunk includes a bottom wall, a back wall, a front wall, a first end wall, a second end wall, and an open top. The lid is hinged to the trunk adjacent to the trunk back wall and includes a top wall, a front wall, a first end wall, and a second end wall. The roll of wound film is disposed within the trunk and includes an axle around which a web of film is wound, as well as first and second hollow ends. A first retainer extends from the trunk first end wall into the axle first hollow end, while the second retainer extends from the trunk second end wall and into the axle second hollow end. Each of the first and second retainers includes first and second flaps locked in position by a third flap.
These and other aspects and features of the invention will become more apparent upon reading the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.